The Cannibals
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The girls attract attention everywhere they go since Pre-K. Their father finally has had enough and put his girls in a monster school when they reached High School. He couldn't blame the girls though... They were cannibals. It's in their nature. What happens when the girls meet the Rowdy Ruff Boys at their new high school? Who will win Nature or Love? Read and Find out...
1. I hate being a cannibal

The Cannibals

_**This horror story came to my mind. I just have to post it but I promise I'll update everything else very soon. Now please enjoy this chappie. I own nothing but the plot and OCs. Flash Back.**_

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

My sisters and I have been going to regular school all the way up to middle school. When we reached middle school Daddy had enough and finally put us in a monster school. We attracted way too much attention in human school. Daddy couldn't be mad though we are cannibals after all. It's in our nature. We can't help it. I guess I'm the best example of that fact.

I hated being a cannibal. My sister Blossom didn't like either but it didn't bother her as much as it bothers me. My sister Buttercup often makes jokes out of it. Saying that the chances on us having kids is like zero to none unless we decide to rape one of our victims.

I have no idea what my younger sister Star thinks. She always has on a poker face but when she got hunger she would eat without the slightest pause or sign of regret so I'm guessing she's ok with it. If you're wondering what cannibals are…their female monsters that eat boys and men. My mommy some how was able to resist eating daddy while getting close enough to him to give birth to my sisters and me.

Mommy said she did bite Daddy and drink some of his blood when she reached her climax while they were making love. She remember that she might have ended up killing him though so she didn't drink daddy completely dry she just drank enough of Daddy's blood to make him pass out then she stopped herself.

I've always admired my mommy for having enough strength to not only be that close to daddy but also being able to stop herself from killing him. Even though that's how cannibals work… We find a handsome man who we think is worth of seeing our bodies and producing our kids. Once we're done having sex with him, we eat him.

This is how cannibals live but mom was able to stop herself. She loves Daddy way too much to let him die. That's what she told me. I remember the first time I killed a boy. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. My sisters and I found out the hard way what we were. Because when we're little mommy refused to let us see our dad. She said it was for our own good. I remember that day clearly… My first kill…

* * *

_**Bubbles' P.O.V (In the Flash back)**_

_I smiled and giggled as ran out onto the playground. Today I was going to play with other kids. Mommy told me not too but Buttercup, Blossom and Star are all playing with other kids and I don't want to pull them away from their new friends._

_I skipped over to the swings. I loved playing on the swings. I turned my head to see a little boy walking towards me. My heart started racing as he came closer. A boy! A real live boy! I've seen boys before but I've never talked to one before._

_The thought of finally talking to one made me so happy. Mommy told me I should never talk to or go near a boy but she never told me why… I looked over at my sisters to see them smiling, laughing and talking to boys._

_Well their doing it too. I should be able to talk to a boy if they can. The boy smiled at me and I heard my tummy growl. Something about his smile made me really hungry. He's teeth were perfect straight and a blinding white. I wanted to suck on them._

_I ate breakfast but it was lunch time now. Everyone but my sisters and I ate lunch. I asked mom how come we couldn't eat lunch like the other kids. She said that my sisters and I don't eat and drink the same thing as the other kids and that they might make fun of what we eat._

_So we couldn't eat at school, ever. So we would to wait until we got home. I would get so super hungry. "Hi. Your Bubbles right?" The boy asked with a smile. I blushed and smiled. Oh gosh I'm SO hungry. I think I'm going to start drooling. He smells so yummy just like what mommy made for dinner last night only a little different._

"_Yes. That's me. What's your name?" I asked as I smiled at him._

"_My name is Mike. I was just wondering if you would like to play with me. I could give you a push." Mike said with a smile as he nodded his head towards the swing I was standing in front. I looked at the swing then back at Mike. I bit my lip to keep from drooling. He was so nice and sweet I loved that._

_But… At the same time it made me sooo hungry... "Ok thanks that would be nice." I said happily as I sat on the swing. Mike walked behind me and gave me a firm push sending me pretty high in the air. I laughed and told him to push me higher and he did._

_He laughed with me. Something about this laugh sounded so yummy to me. I heard Mike's heart beating clearly in my ear as it pumped all the blood flowing through him. I suddenly became extremely thirsty just thinking about it. I bet his blood taste better than that nasty milk mommy was trying to make me drink this morning._

"_Kids! Time to come inside. Lunch is over!" Ms. Keane our teacher yelled as all the kids ran inside. Mike stopped pushing me and started walking inside but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bushes with me. "Where do you think your going?" I asked curiously as I frowned at him._

_I know he's not about to just go to class. Not after making me so thirsty and hungry at the same time. No way! "Ummm… To class…" Mike whispered as I frowned and pulled him closer to me._

"_No you can't. We're having so much fun. Who cares about class? I want you to stay with me ok?" I whispered as I stared into his light brown eyes. He smiled as blush appeared on his face. I smirked as I reached out and touched his face._

"_All the blood in your body is rushing to your cheeks right now. Do you have any idea how yummy you look?" I asked him curiously. He gulped as he stared at me._

_"Yummy?" Mike asked nervously as I nodded my smirk turning into a smile as I leaned closer to his neck. The sound of his blood flowing through it made me really thirsty. I just wanted to bite him and suck all of his blood right out.  
_

_"Yeah._ _What's the matter your not getting scared are you?" I asked curiously as kissed his neck. Oh gosh. I want to bite him so bad. I'm SO thirsty._

"_N-N-No…" Mike whispered as he tried to push me away. NO way pal sorry I'm not going anywhere. I didn't even budge as I felt new teeth grow into my mouth they were sharper than the others. I smiled as the hunger I felt took over._

"_Don't worry… One bite and it will all be over." I whispered as he whimpered and started to struggle underneath me. I smirked as I sunk my teeth into him and he let out a blood curling scream. Hearing him screaming under me like that made me even hungry. I felt myself start to transform as I ripped through his yummy skin._

_Listening to his heart beat getting weaker and weaker as I shredded him too pieces until I was covered in his blood and there was nothing left of him but bones. I sniffed as I felt my stomach finally settling. I was full and happy. He tasted so good. I couldn't describe how incredible he tasted._

_I heard another scream and looked up to see Ms. Keane our teacher staring at me in horror. I smiled up at her as I licked some of he's yummy blood off of my hand. I wasn't thirsty anymore his blood did the trick. He was so yummy I wish I could eat him all over again._

"_Ms. Keane I was so hungry early but now I'm so full. I'm sorry did you want some?" I asked curiously as I frowned and looked back over at the nice boy's bones. There was nothing let. I feel so bad. I just ate a boy but I could stop myself he tasted way too good. Plus he made me so hungry and thirsty and thought he could just walk away._

_Ms. Keane called my mother and I saw my sisters also covered in blood Buttercup was sucking hungrily on one of the bones of her victim. She was still hungry and said she wanted to eat another boy but Ms. Keane moved us as far away from the boys as possible._

_Though we could easily zoom pass her and eat if we really wanted too. The way our mother was yelling on the other side of that phone was keeping us in place. There was nothing scary than our mother especially when she's mad. Even Buttercup would hide or try at least._

_I stared at Buttercup in shock as she sucked on the bone happily but growled every time a boy moved because she was still hungrily and wanted to pounce on them. I on the other hand was just as scared of myself as those boys are…. I was a monster. I just killed the first boy to ever be nice to me and talk to me…_

_What kind of person does that! I wanted to curl up in a hole. I'm pretty sure this is why mommy told us to stay away from boys… Oh how I wished I'd listened to her…_

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V (In the Present)**

My stomach curled just thinking about it… Oh god. It's only got worse since then. My first boyfriend for example… Well let's just say I was hungry and angry at the same time because I caught him cheating on me and ripped his head clean off his shoulder.

After that hunger took over being mad and I ate his limps one by one. He didn't taste as good as I thought he would but maybe it was because I was angry at him. Plus I attacked him in a dark ally so when I ripped his head. The rest of his body fell into a pile of trash. I was grossed out but I was starving.

So I ate him anyway... I hate being a monster so I've learned to control myself. Now tomorrow I'm starting at my new high school that's filled with all kinds of monsters. The boys will now what my sisters and I are so they'll already be warned to stay away. Just by knowing what we are... If they try to get close to us anyway then it's at their own risk...

* * *

_**How was that? I hope you liked it. Remember this is my first horror story. No flames please unless your telling me how to make my story better. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Boy Cakes and Nervousness

_**Well... It's my first horror story so I'm not surprised it so unpopular but thank you so much for be the my first reviewers ButtercupXGotXSwagg and Gadget101 along with my non-member reviewer. I would have quit this whole story if it weren't for you guys. Also thanks to anymore people who did or will review my story. Now please enjoy the chappie. ^-^**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

'Beeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp! Beeeeeee-!' The stupid damn alarm clock was finally silenced by my fist smashing it into pieces. Finally silence...**  
**

"BUTTERCUP! DO YOU BREAK ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK?" Blossom yelled at the top of her lungs making me frown and roll over. I buried my face into my pillow. Why won't she just leave me alone? I'm trying to sleep.

I felt someone pull the covers off of me. I growled and sat up getting ready to punch Blossom in the face only to see Star standing in front of me looking at me with that unreadable and emotionless expression of hers again. She used it when she was serious or didn't want you to know how she felt or what she was thinking.

"You better get now Butterfly before Blossom comes in here. I wouldn't want you to get grounded again like last time. When you chased Blossom all the around the house and ended up destroying everything in your sight." Star laughed as her emotionless expression wavered into a grin then a smile as she had a laughing fit.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. Blossom came and woke me up one day after I smashed another alarm clock and like Star said it didn't turn out so well... I was grounded for three months after that. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." I said with a frown that turned into a smile as I started to laugh too.

I heard foot steps and saw my bedroom door open and of course it's my sister Blossom. Already dressed of course. She was wearing a pink tank top with a red line going slanted through the top and a hot pink mini skirt with pink and red sneakers. "Oh good. Your up." Blossom said as I rolled my eyes. It's a good thing Star woke me up because I would've killed Blossom for sure if she hadn't.

I probably would have been grounded for sure if I tried to do that though... Thank you Star. "Your very welcome Butterfly. Come on Blossom she's up so let's leave so she can get dressed alright? Good." Star said pulling Blossom out the door. Wait I said thank you out loud? No couldn't have because Blossom looked confused when Star said you're welcome... She didn't... SHE DID! Damn it!

"STAR STOP READING MY FUCKING MIND BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I slammed my door before it closed I heard Star laughing which meant she probably wasn't going to listen to me... Oh well. I'll kick her ass later. I walked over to my closet to find something to wear.

I pulled out a light green and black punk shirt with some baggy jeans and green sneakers. Once I was done getting dressed I washed my face, brush my teeth, and just this once I decided to brush my hair that had grown all the way down to my ass. Well... just above my ass.

I walked out of my room and walked downstairs for breakfast. Man I'm hungry. I smiled when I smelled pancakes and saw Bubbles making them or as I like to call them, boy cakes. I felt my stomach growl and cry out for me to feed it as I sat down at the table but I ignored it long enough to look at what Bubbles was wearing. Bubbles was in a light blue summer dress with dark blue ripples on it with matching dark and light blue two-inch wedges. She didn't her hair in pigtails anymore. It now she flowed down her back. It was longer than my hair ending at her thighs directly below her ass.

"Bubbles... Is breakfast almost ready?" I begged as my stomach continued to growl and cry.

"Yes there just about ready. That hungry already?" Bubbles giggled as I blushed but smirked.

"Of course! You make them perfect. Even better than Mom's." I said with a smile as Bubbles blushed and giggled.

"Thank you very much and here you go." Bubbles said happily as she set my plate in front of me. I smiled and licked my lips. I smelled my pancakes or should I say boy cakes.

"The boy was 16 going on 17. Had a girlfriend... Who was cheating on him... An oprhan...and finally... You caught him in his front yard." I said as Bubbles smiled but shook her head.

"Wrong! I caught him in front of his school. I fooled him into following me to a dark alley where I knocked him out." Bubbles said with a bit of sadness mixed with pride. She liked proofing me wrong because I was rarely wrong but she hated being a cannibal at the same time. It brought her both sadness and joy at the same time...

Sometimes I feel bad for my poor younger sister. I know how much she hates killing boys but she can't starve. She already tried starving herself it didn't go well... It just made her hungrier and kill more boys when she finally decided to eat. I really worried about her but I couldn't let her know that.

"In front of his school... Well I was close enough... He doesn't live that far away from his school." I said before digging in as Bubbles rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Bubbles?" I whispered as I stopped eating for a second and she looked at me.

"Yes? What is it?" Bubbles asked curiously as she looked at me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as Bubbles blushed and smiled happily right back at me.

"Your very welcome Buttercup." Bubbles said with a big and bright smile that made me smile back before I started eating again.

Blossom and Star both came down at the same time and seemed be talking about something but they both went silent as they saw me and Bubbles.

I finished eating and so did Bubbles as Blossom and Star sat down and started eating. Star was wearing black tub top that had her name written on it in bright yellow and bold letters with black and yellow booty shorts and black and yellow sneakers. Her hair was held in two pigtails not because she was stealing Bubbles hair style or anything but because her hair was super long.

Even longer than Blossom's hair which ends at Blossom's ankles. When Star's hair isn't in two pigtails her hair would trail behind her dragged on the floor like the end of a wedding veil or those really long wedding dresses that your flower girls or bride's maids have to hold up in the back while you walk. Star's hair was held in two thick and shiny pigtails and ended just above her ankles.

"Ready to go to school girls?" Star asked curiously as grabbed her duffel bag. I grabbed mine as Bubbles grabbed her purse and Blossom grabbed her back pack.

"Yeah." Bubbles said nervously. We were all nervous Bubbles was just the only one bold enough to show it and probably admit to it because I know I wouldn't. We all yelled goodbye to the Professor before taking off through the sky to our new school.

"Remember just because their monster doesn't change anything. Boys are Boys so keep your guard up and stay in control." Blossom said sternly as we all nodded before landing in front of the school. Well... Here goes nothing...

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I yawned as I finished eating. I did not want to wake up this morning but something told me that I should. Maybe it's because I'm going to new school today. A monster school to impress all the girls with my awesome muscles. I'll have every last one of them worshiping me on their hands and knees and begging me to fuck them all before the day is over.

Brick, Boomer, and Shadow were all already down stairs of course and had finished eating because I wake up last. Brick was wearing a black shirt with a red stripe going through it and baggy jeans with red and black sneakers. Boomer, Shadow and I were all wearing the same thing only Boomer's shoes and shirt was black and blue, Shadow's black and dark yellow and of course mine green and black. My brothers decided that they would go ahead.

So I walked out the door since my brothers already left after I finished eating and flew to school by myself. My brothers and I are superhumans not really monster but when we get into fights or raise our temper it's hard to control our powers so our dad put us in this monster school. So if we get out of control since their just as strong as us or stronger it would be just like a regular school fight. When I landed I saw the most beautiful and fucking sexy girl I've ever seen in my entire life. She was walking with three other girls but she caught my eye out of all of them. She was breathtaking. I had to make her mine. I bet she'd be great to fuck too... I love this school already!

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it. Not bad right? No horror in this chapter sorry but I might put horror in the next one. A girl seems to have caught Butch's eye. Who is this girl? Does Butch know that by chasing after her might be putting his life at risk? Do you guys know that I don't update without reviews? Did you guys want me to tell you how amazing the girl looks in Butch's point of view which I'm going to do in the next chapter? Do you guys know why I'm asking you all these questions when I already know the answers? Because I really don't know... -_-' Anyway... Review! Bye! ^-^**_


	3. Control

_**What's up? A new update that's what! I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs! Now please enjoy the chappie.**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I watched in awe as the one in green swayed her hips with every step. Her wide hips showed with ease even though she was wearing baggy pants and so did her ass that bounced with every step. My guess is that she eats a lot of junk food with an ass like that! Her curves are beyond incredible.

She makes all the models and porn stars' bodies that I've seen look like the bodies of a five years old. She has a better figure than an hourglass if that's possible. Her waist was so small that I couldn't even see it from here with my super vision and she's only a few feet ahead of me!

Damn she is smoking hot... Not mention her breasts. Just like her ass they bounced with every step. My guess is that she's somewhere in between a D-cup and a Double D because she had some serious jugs. I could see them wrapped around my dick too. Alright dirty thoughts starting to take over.

Then she turned her head and I finally saw her face. All the wind was knocked out of me quicker than I thought possible. If I thought her body was amazing her face is even better! She has the face of a fucking goddess!

Soft creamy looking cheeks that had a natural rosy tint to them. She smiled and I noticed that she has dimples extremely fucking adorable dimples! Her teeth were perfect straight and a blinding white. She had the most beautiful emerald-green eyes I've ever seen.

Her beautiful black long hair shined in the sunlight and looked incredibly soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it. The wind blew harder making her hair whip around her face making her look even more like the sexy goddess she already is... Damn... I got to have her... I've never seen a girl this sexy before and I've never felt this way.

For some strange reason I feel like I don't just want her for sex but that's crazy. Of course I just want her for sex! And with a body like that it's going to be rather enjoyable sex. I followed her inside and waited for her friends to leave before I approached her.

I walked up to her locker and leaned against the one next to hers which to my pleasure was mine. Now I have an excuse to talk to her every day... Wait... Since when do I need an excuse to talk to a girl? I just talk to them!

I must be losing my mind seriously... I just have to pull it together. I looked closely at her face. She looked even prettier up close. It almost caught me off guard but I caught myself this time as I smirked at her.

"Hey. You must be new." I said smoothly as she slowly looked up at me her emerald-green eyes looking even prettier this close up just like her face. She took me in with her eyes scanning me from head to toe even stopping to check out my eight pack. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking me out. She finally brought her eyes back up to my face.

"Nice job figuring out the obvious Sherlock. My turn. Let me guess your the player/pervert who decides to make me his next target right?" She asked curiously I was a bit taken back by that comment. She was beautiful and obviously bold since she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking me out early. Now she's a smart ass and feisty on top of it.

I'm going to have tons of fun making this girl mine. I might even keep her as my girlfriend instead of just fucking her and leaving like I usually do. Not because I like her or anything like that. Just because she looks and seems like she'll be more fun than any other girls around here. Beside I love a good challenge and boy was she going to be a good challenge. (He has no idea -_-')

"No. Just trying to make a new student feel at home." I said with a shrug as she rolled her eyes slammed her locker causing mine to burst open and throw me a few inches away from it. I was shocked as I stared at my locker then her. How the fuck? She must be one strong monster...

"Yeah right. Listen your not going to get anywhere with me. Got it? If I were you I would stay as far away from me as possible if you enjoy living." She said threateningly as I closed my locker back while looking at her.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously completely ignoring her threat she just gave me. She growled and glared at me as I stared at her.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She asked as I thought about it for a second then shook my head.

"Nope I'm not going to leave you alone either way so you might as well just tell me." I said with smirk as she sighed.

"Buttercup." She said sounding annoyed that name suits to me even though she's aggressive and other then beautiful nothing like buttercups what so ever.

"I'm leaving now." Buttercup said turning her back on me and starting to walk off. I started walking after her.

"Don't you want to know my name?" I asked curiously as she sighed and glared at me keeping up the pace of her walking but I was able to keep up with her with ease. The only way she would lose me is if she started running but there's too many teachers and students around. She would not only get in trouble but also attract unwanted attention if she ran.

She sighed and slowed her pace a bit now realizing that I'm going to catch up anyway so there's no point. "No but your probably going to tell me anyway." Buttercup hissed as she glared at me making me smirk.

I seriously like this girl. I don't think I'm going to get bored of her easily. "I'm Butch." I said simply as she rolled her eyes.

"So NOT nice to meet you." Buttercup said as she opened the door to her homeroom that so happened to be mine as well. I followed her inside and found that we were alone. I smirked as I got an idea and looked at Buttercup who was standing at the back of the classroom trying to decide which seat she wanted to sit in.

I walked up behind her. "Come on. Will you at least look at me?" I asked curiously as I stared down at her. Buttercup slowly turned around and when she was fully facing me I smashed my lips against hers. Her eyes widen as she stiffened. I was about to pull away thinking that she probably hated this and was going to kick my ass.

When suddenly her eyes closed and she shoved me up against the wall. I gasped because she shoved me harder than my brothers ever do when they use their full strength on me. I knew there had to be a huge dent in the wall since it wasn't broken as she opened her eyes walking slowly towards me. She stopped in front of me placing her hands on each side of my face turning my head slightly as she leaned in and blew on my ear.

"That was my first...kiss..." Buttercup whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly a bit shocked that this beautiful girl has really never kissed anyone until now. It was hard to believe but I trusted her for some strange reason. I was waiting for her to finish me off or say how pissed she was at me but instead she licked my neck making my eyes widen as she moan loudly well more like a mixture of a moan and a whimper.

"But I can't even be mad at you because you smell and taste so fucking good..." Buttercup whispered as she pulled back and looked into my eyes. My eyes widen more when I saw her eyes. They were different colors. One eye was completely black and the other was still that same beautiful emerald-green.

She panted softly as what looked like fangs began to grow in her mouth. Is she a vampire? "I just one bite and it will all be over. I'm your going to taste so good I just know you are..." Buttercup whispered as she dipped her head down towards my neck. My eyes widen I didn't know if she was a vampire or not but something told I shouldn't let her anywhere near my neck.

I started to struggle and try to push her off of me but nothing was working! She wouldn't fucking budge! Great I'm going to die! Well... At the girl who's going to kill me extremely sexy and beautiful that's got to count for something. I felt the tip of her fangs at my neck I closed my eyes waiting for pain that would never come.

I opened my eyes to see what looked like Buttercup struggling with herself. "NO! I WON'T HURT HIM! I CAN CONTROL MYSELF!" Buttercup screamed as she back away from me holding herself back. I mean seriously holding herself back as she growled and snarled at me trying to come towards me but at the same time trying to stay away. There was a part of her that wanted nothing more but to kill me and another part that didn't want to hurt me at all.

Those parts were at war with each other right now before my eyes but I could see which side was winning just by looking at Buttercup's black eye and her fangs. Her eye was slowly turning green again while her fangs slowly turned back into teeth. Once she was completely back to normal she almost fell to the floor but I caught her.

Once she gained her strength and her breathing was back to normal she pushed away from me looking at the floor. "Are you a vampire?" I asked curiously as Buttercup slowly looked up at me then at the floor.

"No I'm a cannibal." Buttercup whispered as I stared at her in confusion. I've never heard of a cannibal before. Do they act and eat like vampires? Buttercup obviously noticing my confusion pulled me from my thoughts explaining to me what she was.

"Cannibals are female monsters that eat men. You probably haven't heard of us but producing for us is a bit difficult. If it's not already obvious... We get to close to a man and we lose control. It's very rare that a cannibal can get close enough to a man to get pregnant." Buttercup whispered as she looked at me then back at the floor.

"You controlled yourself though." I whispered as Buttercup shook her head closing her eyes a guilty and strained expression taking over her face.

"No I didn't. I attacked you and almost killed you. That's not controlling myself. That's you being lucky that I could stop myself because I had a large breakfast." Buttercup said as I stared at her. She was obviously disappointed with herself from the expression on her face so I tried to light in the mood by joking around about it.

"A big breakfast huh? Did you eat a fat guy?" I asked curiously as she rolled her eyes at me and smiled slightly. I smiled when I saw that slight smile even if it's slight I know I made her feel a little better about this.

"No I didn't Sherlock. I ate quite a few in shape guys that would equal two fat guys though if you weighed them all together." Buttercup said making me laugh and she ended up laughing too.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious expression. "What is it?" I asked curiously as she looked at me.

"You weren't serious right? About never leaving me alone?" Buttercup asked as I looked at her a bit caught off guard by that question.

"Of course I was serious. I still am. Why do you ask?" I asked as Buttercup stared at me in disbelief.

"You can't be serious! After I almost just killed you! Are you insane? Do you have some kind of twisted death wish that involves me eating you?" Buttercup screamed while staring at me in completely shock.

"No I don't but having a beautiful girl kill and eat me doesn't seem like that bad of a way to die." I said seriously as Buttercup stared at me like I was crazy.

"Butch I'll kill you!" Buttercup yelled as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No you won't. You can control yourself. I trust you." I said seriously as Buttercup mouth fell open.

"So you do have a death wish!" Buttercup yelled as I rolled my eyes at her making her frown and glare at me.

"I'm serious Butch! I'll kill you if you ever get that close to me again! I can't control myself around any man. I've already tried and I'm not about to risk your life by trying again! I mean it! I don't want to kill you so stay the fuck away fr-" Buttercup started but I cut her off by kissing her again at first she stiffened then she slowly relaxed. She moved her hands from her sides. I trust her I do but for a second I thought I was going to get thrown against the wall again.

That didn't happen though. Buttercup wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me back. I was in heaven feeling her beautiful, soft, and warm lips on mine. I wanted to taste her but as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer I felt her slightly tense so I decided not to push my luck.

Soon the need for air became to great to ignore so we pulled apart. She was panting softly. Her lips a little bruised from the kiss. I smirked at her when I noticed that her face was bright red.

"What the hell was that for? I could have fucking killed you! Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot!" Buttercup yelled at me but I just smirked at her.

"That was to show you that you do have control. Yes you could have killed me. The keywords in that sentence being **could have** but you didn't because you controlled your urge." I said with a smile as Buttercup looked at the floor then me.

"Your right I guess..." Buttercup whispered blushing slightly.

"So would you consider being my girlfriend?" I asked curiously as she looked at me.

"Hell to the NO." Buttercup said as I frowned it's not like I didn't know that answer was coming. (Yeah it was pretty obvious.)

"Fine then friends but I can kiss you very once in a while to help you get better at controlling yourself?" I asked curiously as Buttercup thought about it for a second.

"Fine but only when people aren't around." Buttercup said seriously as I smirked and did a victory dance in my head. Sure I didn't have her completely yet but I would in time.

"Do you have to go to the nurse's office?" Buttercup asked sweetly nodding her head to the huge dent we left in the wall. It did hurt but it didn't break anything and I wasn't bleeding so I don't think I need to go to the nurse's office.

"Nah. I'm fine. You just caught me off guard. Nothing is bleeding or broken so I'm fine." I said smoothly but Buttercup checked me from head to toe for injuries just to make sure. She could be really sweet at times despite the aggressiveness that she shows almost all the time.

"Alright... I think your ok as far as I can tell. Don't tell anyone what I am or I'll kick your ass then I'll eat you afterwards." Buttercup said seriously as I nodded my head.

"I promise not to tell anyone." I said seriously as Buttercup looked me over trying to see if I was lying or not. I guess she decided I wasn't because she suddenly hugged me.

"Oh and since we're going to be friends and hang out now can you keep other boys away from me?" Buttercup whispered in my ear. I shivered when I felt her breath hit my ear. She back away and looked at me. I realized why she whispered that when I saw the homeroom teacher setting all of his papers and supplies on his desk.

"Of course I will." I said seriously the teacher didn't seem to care about what we were saying though but If I was her I would have still whispered that too.

"Thanks. You want to sit next to me?" Buttercup asked casually as she walked over to the two desks in the every back that seemed to be cut off from the rest of class.

"I'd love too." I said as I followed her. Since it's the first day the teachers just let everyone talk of course. Buttercup and I have all the same classes so we spent the whole day just talking to each other. She told me about her mother and how she was some how able to keep from killing her dad when they were having sex.

She told me how the girls that she was walking to school with were all her sisters and cannibals as well. She told me how she sometimes she worried about them because she knew they hated being a cannibal much more than she did. Especially her blonde sister Bubbles who I'm told is the sweetest out of all of them.

Buttercup told me that as soon as a cannibal bites into a man it's over. They instantly eat them there's no stopping themselves anymore. That's why they said 'just one bite and it will all be over.' She also told me that she eats regular food too just like everyone else. She'll just still be hungry afterwards and it doesn't taste as good as eating men of course.

The more we talked the closer I felt to her. She told me about when she first discovered she was a cannibal how hungry she was and she didn't even understand why. How killing a boy and feeling his heartbeat get weaker and weaker by the second felt. She said she felt terribly about kill that boy but her hunger was still strong so she didn't really care.

I don't care if Buttercup is a monster who eats men. She an amazing girl and awesome at sports I found that out today during gym. I think she just deserves a chance. A chance to gain better control so she can not only show me and other girls how incredibly amazing she is but guys too if that 's what she wants to do without being worried at about killing them. I plan to help her too even if it means risking my own life...

* * *

_**How was that? I'm sorry if it's bad. I have a bit of writer's block and it's making everything turn out horrible. I'm so sorry. I tried to make it long because someone told me they like long chapters. I really hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!**_


	4. A real lunch

_**I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs.  
**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V  
**

I smiled and laughed as Butch started mocking our Chemistry teacher's every move. I'm starting to become more comfortable around him. I like him more and more everyday. Yeah he can be self centered, perverted, and a total asshole, but he's also really sweet, caring, and funny when he wants to be. "Butch... Stop it before he sees and gives you detention." I whispered loudly as I laughed. Butch looked at me and smirked.

"I'm not afraid of detention." Butch whispered smirking. "You can be not afraid of detention Mr. Badass but I know you want spend some time with me after school and you won't be able to do that if your in detention." I said firmly as Butch thought about for a minute. "Your lucky your a very interesting challenge Cupcake." Butch said with a smirk. "Your lucky I'm feeling nice day today because if I wasn't I would have ripped your throat for calling me that. Never ever call me that again." I hissed as Butch just smirked.

To tell the truth. I wouldn't care if he called me that again. I would actually like it because I like that nickname. "Sure whatever you say Cupcake." Butch said playfully as I shot him a glare. Suddenly the bell rang. Man time really flies when I'm talking to Butch. I started gathering my things when Butch placed his hand on top of mine. I was about to punch him for being a stupid flirt but when I looked up he had a serious look on his face.

"So what's for lunch? Are you seriously going to eat or are you going to eat school food?" Butch asked curiously as I frowned slightly thinking for a minute. "I'm gonna eat the school lunch. I'll be fine." I whispered as I walked passed him but he quickly blocked my way. "Wrong answer Cupcake. You need to eat. What you **really** eat today. You can't just keep eating school food. It doesn't do anything for you and I know it." Butch said seriously

I frowned and looked away. He was right but what choice do I have? I mean seriously. There's no boy special or boy pizza at this school. "Butch. I said I'm fine seriously. Get out of my way. I'll eat when I get home." I said seriously as Butch shook his head. "I told you Cupcake that's the wrong answer. Just come with me up to the roof. Please?" Butch said looking into my eyes.

I tried my hardest not to blush but I'm pretty sure I was blushing anyway. "Alright. I'll go up to the roof with you." I sighed as Butch smiled grabbed my hand and started tugging me towards the roof. When we finally got there I saw a blanket with three not moving guys laying on it. "Butch? What is this?" I asked in shock as Butch smirked. "It's your lunch. What does it look like?" Butch asked as I stared at him in shock.

"What did you do to these men?!" I asked completely shocked. Did he kill them? All just so I would have something to eat...? "Don't worry so much! I didn't kill them! I got them from the police. They were all killed by some murder the police are after. These guys don't have any family so the police we're about to throw them in the trash. I saved them for you." Butch said proudly as I stared at them then looked at him.

"You did all of this... Just for me?" I asked curiously as blush filled my cheeks. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me before. Especially someone who isn't family or a cannibal just like me. "Yeah of course. I can't just sit back and watch my girl starve herself everyday because what she really eats isn't on the school menu." Butch said seriously while smiling at me.

My heart skipped a beat when the words 'my girl' spilled out of his mouth. His girl...? I'm blushing. I really don't want to be but I can't help it. I'm extremely sure my entire face is red. Ugh. Oh god. I looked away quickly suddenly wishing I had long hair like Star's or Blossom's so I could hide my face.

"Th-Thank...you." I whispered shyly suddenly feeling like Star. I cursed under my breath reminding myself that I'm the tough one not the shy one. I straightened up and looked back at Butch trying my hardest to force the blush to go away but failing because my face just burned hotter.

Making it obvious that my face was just getting redder. "Could you um... Look away. I kind of don't want you to watch." I said while staring at the ground. I don't want the guy I like to watch me um... You know... Eat..." I whispered shyly "The guy you like huh? I like the sound of that. Alright." Butch said trying his back to me.

My face turned bright red as I realized what I said. I quickly shook it off as a sudden burst of wind reminded me that I had food waiting for me. I drool as I slowly transformed my nails becoming a bit longer and razor sharp as well as gaining fangs. I licked my lips as one eye remain emerald green and the other eye color was swallowed and changed.

I walked gracefully towards the dead men and slowly ate each of them limb by limb enjoying their flavors taking the time to ponder what their lives were like. You know just fully enjoying my meal that Butch was sweet enough to prepare for me. After I had eaten every bit of them including their bones.

I gently wiped the blood from my mouth in an effort to at least look representable. I turned around and froze in shock to hide Butch looking at me curiously. How long has he been looking at me? Did he wash me eat? Even after I asked him not to look? Is he grossed out?

Freaked out? Does he hate me? Butch's curious look suddenly turned into a smile. "How did you enjoy your meal?" He asked curiously as I slowly turned back to normal staring at him in complete and total shock. "Good... It was...very good thank you." I whispered as Butch's smiled widen.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's about time you had an actual meal." Butch said with a smile as the bell rang signaling at it was time for us to go back to class. I frowned realizing that Butch didn't get to eat because of me. "Butch I'm s-" I started but was cut off by butch pressing his finger to my lips and shaking his head.

"You finally having a proper lunch is worth me missing out of school food. The stuff they serve is horrible anyway. Beside for the past few weeks you've been eating regular food with me when you could be out getting some real lunch so just consider this a thank you. Come on. Let's go to class." Butch said as I blushed and shyly grabbed his head.

He smirked at me. "Yep Cupcake. Your really are one interesting challenge." Butch purred making my face turn redder as I scowled at him. "I told you not to call me that." I hissed as Butch laughed "You know you love it." Butch said confidently as I looked away.

Well I did but I'd never tell him that... At least... Not yet...


	5. To all readers: Do you have a problem?

_**Author Note/Response  
**_

_**To the anonymous reviewer named Anon thank you for saying you love my weird imagination but your wrong I wasn't looking for the word Succubus. :) I know a Succubus is a women specifically devours men and that a cannibal can be anyone and eats anyone human despite the gender but I made this story off of a song. It's by Kesha it's called cannibal. Plus it's just a story. I'm not trying to have the correct definitions and names of everything because it's fake and it's based off of my imagination. Now if this was a story that I wanted to make into a book yes Buttercup would be a Succubus and so would her sisters because that is the correct term. But it's just a story and I wanted to call them cannibals so their cannibals. If you want since the fact that I used the word cannibal incorrectly seems to bother you a bit. I could edit everything and start all over and change the title of the story and just forget about the song that I even got the idea to write this story from. Doing all of that would take a really long time but if it would make you and anyone else who has a probably with something like that happy then I'll do. So just let me know.  
**_

_**P.S. No response from anyone? Then I'll just change everything or delete the story. ~Msvampireprincess29**_


End file.
